


Not What It Seems

by gyuhyun



Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: Alternate Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyuhyun/pseuds/gyuhyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone fought over KyuMin and QMi that they failed to realize that what was real is MiMin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not What It Seems

From a fan’s point of view there is only KyuMin and QMi. It had never occurred to them that maybe, just maybe, none of these pairs really did exist. That maybe these pairs were just a front for a different pair, a pair no one would have expected to be true and yet more true than anyone could believe.  
  
“Zhou Mi!” Sungmin was both overjoyed and surprised as he rushed to embrace his lover, forgetting the fact that he and Ryeowook were having a conversation. Sungmin rested his head on Zhou Mi’s chest as that is where his height allowed him to reach. Zhou Mi and Henry had returned to Korea for their upcoming Super Show tours and Sungmin was more than happy to have his boyfriend around.  
  
Zhou Mi smiled at the welcome. Their visit was unannounced and so he knew just how surprised and happy Sungmin was to have him back. Zhou Mi rested his head on Sungmin’s and inhaled the intoxicating scent of milk and strawberry it had. All of a sudden, Zhou Mi had the sudden urge to kiss Sungmin, actually, he always had the urge to kiss Sungmin.  
  
“I missed you.” Zhou Mi whispered to Sungmin, so softly that Sungmin had to wonder if it was real or just his imagination. Sungmin blushed as he stared straight into Zhou Mi’s eyes. Zhou Mi leaned in until his forehead was resting onto Sungmin’s.  
  
“I missed you, too.” Sungmin blurted a little loudly because he wasn’t in his right state of mind. Zhou Mi’s eyes always had that affect to him. Sungmin closed his eyes and leaned in closer, so did Zhou Mi. Zhou Mi had his arms around Sungmin’s waist making it easier for him to pull Sungmin closer to him. Sungmin smiled as he felt Zhou Mi’s lips softly on his own. The butterflies in his stomach acted up at the small display of affection. I guess having been months apart made small things like these heaven to the both of them.  
  
“Oh God! Do you guys really have to do that here?” Heechul commented as he helped with the bags noticing just how intimate the two are and they’re just in the doorway. If you didn’t know any better you’d think that was his reason, but it isn’t. The real reason it bothered him was because he wasn’t getting anything like that in months now since Hangeng had left Super Junior.   
  
Everyone laughed, except for the couple themselves who blushed and pulled away, at the comment because they knew why Heechul had said that. Sungmin and Zhou Mi were very particular about PDA. They barely did it. Barely being almost NOT at all.  
  
“Mi, guess what?” Sungmin said excited as they all gathered to eat dinner. When they arrived, dinner time was already coming. Zhou Mi smiled at how cute Sungmin looked. He missed seeing him smile like that. It was so genuine and real, unlike the pictures he would look at when he was terribly depressed just because he missed Sungmin.  
  
“What?” Zhou Mi replied cutting to the chase which Sungmin pouted to, apparently everyone at the table found this very interesting since they listened as well.   
  
“You get to room with me! Kyuhyun ah let you take his bed while he rooms up with Henry just so you and I could be together!” Sungmin smiled closing his eyes dreaming of what he and Zhou Mi could do during those nights. Zhou Mi hugged the older man forgetting once more that there were people around.  
  
Kyuhyun and Henry smiled at each other. Other members smiled at Kyuhyun for being so understanding of his hyungs.  
  
“Thanks Kui Xian! That really means a lot to me.” Zhou Mi said offering Kyuhyun a very sincere smile, which Kyuhyun would have noticed if he bothered to stop glancing at Henry who was in front of him.  
  
“You’re welcome, no problem, my pleasure.” Kyuhyun replied his voice getting softer and softer as he and Henry stared each other down. No one seemed to notice at how Kyuhyun and Henry stared at each other as everyone was gushing and teasing at how the couple who barely did PDA just kissed and hugged in front of everyone, leaving them flustered.  
  


  
♥ ♥ ♥  


  
  
Fans screamed and shouted as KyuMin hugged and held hands, signaling that the concert was coming to an end. Zhou Mi then entered and held the free hand of Kyuhyun and the fans literally died at the KyuMinMi interaction. Kyuhyun smiled at the both of them and he swore he could hear some of the fans faint. Sungmin then moved to whisper something to Kyuhyun. Sungmin knew or at least had a feeling that there were a few fans that had died at the interaction. Zhou Mi on the other stared at them with something close to jealousy in his eyes. He then pulled Kyuhyun into an embrace, never mind that Sungmin was on other end. Zhou Mi was sure that almost all of the KyuMin and QMi fans were in heaven at the sight.   
  
The members closed the Super Show with a bow and left the stage to go back. Kyuhyun holding onto Sungmin’s waist as they tried to run after Henry and Zhou Mi, who had held hands.   
  
Now THAT is what a normal fangirl would witness but to the rest of the members this is what really happened.  
  
Kyuhyun went over to hug Sungmin as he was told to be more affectionate to him in public since that was what the fans wanted. Sungmin more or less accepted the hug; he too knew why Kyuhyun hugged him. Kyuhyun didn’t really hug his hyungs often. It was Sungmin who held Kyuhyun’s hand, intertwining their fingers.   
  
In Kyuhyun’s heart and mind, he was chanting an apology to Zhou Mi and to that special someone who of course no one knew. Zhou Mi, who saw the hand holding initiated by his lover was intrigued to join in. He knew there were QMi shippers and allowing them this fun was what he wanted. Or at least that’s what excuse he told himself. In reality, he just didn’t like the way Sungmin held Kyuhyun’s hand.   
  
Kyuhyun gulped as Zhou Mi came to hold his other hand. He smiled at Sungmin then at Zhou Mi. Zhou Mi wanted to laugh at Kyuhyun’s face. Some people would think Kyuhyun’s smile was flirting or even just a normal smile but it was, to both Sungmin and Zhou Mi, that said ‘I’m sorry, please don’t kill me’.  
  
Sungmin secretly laughed and went to whisper to Kyuhyun, “Don’t worry. We’re just playing harmless games.”  
  
Kyuhyun gulped as he felt Zhou Mi give him a jealous look. But then Zhou Mi hugged him and he felt like he was in danger all the more.   
  
As he slipped his arm around Sungmin he whispered, not really to Sungmin’s ear, “Hyung, this is purely for the fans and nothing more.”  
  
Then Sungmin realized that Kyuhyun was chanting it, reminding himself and Sungmin that Zhou Mi shouldn’t kill him. Sungmin saw the backs of a hand holding Henry and Zhou Mi and he could see the jealous look in Kyuhyun eyes. Sungmin laughed as they ran after the two.  
  


  
♥ ♥ ♥  


  
  
Zhou Mi and Sungmin sat beside each other that night inside the van, Kyuhyun and Henry beside them. None of the other members had wanted to actually sit beside the two so as to give them alone time, but if Kyuhyun and Henry didn’t sit beside them then they would have nowhere else to sit.   
  
Zhou Mi sweat dropped as Sungmin pouted at the outcome. Sungmin had expected that he would be able to cuddle and kiss with Zhou Mi in the van but nooo, Kyuhyun and Henry just had to be there. Never mind the fact that they actually almost had a world to themselves.   
  
“You look cute when you pout, Min.” Zhou Mi whispered getting the older man flustered. Zhou Mi then had his arms wrapped around Sungmin, screw with the members, he’d missed Sungmin and they’ve been apart way too long. Sungmin just continued to get redder with the hug as Zhou Mi rested his head on Sungmin’s head, intertwined their fingers, kissed his head and slept.   
  
“I love you, Mi.” Sungmin whispered. He too slept peacefully in the arms of his boyfriend.   
  


  
♥ ♥ ♥  


  
  
It was in their room when they finally got some alone time. Zhou Mi couldn’t have been anymore happy to have his pink loving lover all to himself.   
  
Zhou Mi kissed Sungmin almost instantly as they closed and locked their hotel room door. Zhou Mi had one of his hands on Sungmin’s mid back the other one on his cheek as he pulled him closer. Sungmin’s was making a mess of Zhou Mi’s hair as their tongues explored each others’ mouth. It took them a while to break apart as the need to suddenly be with each other for the rest of the night burned in them. This is why they hated long distance relationships, it made them needy.  
  
Zhou Mi was about ready to have another make out session with Sungmin when someone knocked on their door.  
  
“WHAT!?” Zhou Mi snapped. He had been waiting for this night, this day to be with Sungmin. All alone and just the two of them. Zhou Mi immediately felt regretful as Leeteuk emerged from the door, trying his best not to laugh because he knew just how deprived Zhou Mi must be.  
  
“This isn’t your room, Zhou Mi.” Leeteuk cleared and Zhou Mi’s and Sungmin’s eyes widened.  
  
“What do you mean?” Sungmin asked as they both looked up at Leeteuk.  
  
“I’m just joking!” Leeteuk laughed and for once the couple didn’t find his laugh adorable, they found it irritating and they wanted to end the life of the person who bared it. Leeteuk sensing the death threats stopped.  
  
“I was just checking up on you guys. Well, good night! Don’t do anything stupid!” Leeteuk said as he continued his rounds of ‘checking up’, which was really just another excuse to ruin the moments the members were having with their lovers. He, just like Heechul, was deprived of Kangin so he felt the need to do this.  
  
Zhou Mi heard Sungmin mutter something about how Leeteuk was just a killjoy who was sex deprived. Zhou Mi laughed as they headed to their bed for some much needed alone time.  
  


  
♥ ♥ ♥  


  
  
Zhou Mi and Sungmin was so happy they could write a song (which they did) because Sungmin is going to be a guest member in Super Junior M. Which would mean, less lonely nights, no more staring at pictures, long distance phone calls that cost too much and that they could see each other to their hearts content.   
  
Kyuhyun didn’t know whether to be happy. He thought that maybe he’d just have to deal with Zhou Mi this time. One was more than enough and now two. It’s gonna be like Super Shows all over again.  
  
Zhou Mi and Sungmin came up to Kyuhyun with a smile.  
  
“Don’t worry Kyuhyun, we won’t hurt you. Plus there’s no more reason to.” Sungmin said his smile freaking Kyuhyun out.  
  
“We know you like someone so you’re no longer a threat to us.” Zhou Mi said his smile equaling that of Sungmin’s which just made Kyuhyun scared all the more.   
  
Kyuhyun was shocked for a moment and he smiled. Since they know, fanservice would be easier cause it would be totally fake and they would believe him.  
  
“Thanks hyungs.” Kyuhyun uttered as he got up left them and stood beside Henry. He whispered something into his ears and they shared a more-than-just-friends hug. All the other members cooed, teased and congratulated the new couple.  
  
Zhou Mi and Sungmin took this time to go back to their room and have more of those alone time.  
  
In a fan’s point of view, MiMin is almost impossible, but if they bothered to look closely it is the real thing. There is no KyuMin or QMi, just MiMin (and KyuRy).


End file.
